Kickin' It In China: What should've happened :P
by NaturallyxWritten
Summary: The fight between Kai and Jack has changed so you can skip the beginning if ya want :P


**Kickin' It In China: What should've Happened :P**

**This is my first fan-fiction EVAA! So please be gentle. I was watching Kickin' it in china and I got an ideaaaa….So I don't exactly know how this works.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! I wish! Ahha :P**

Kim's P.O.V.

I was in the dojo beating the snot out of the dummies when jack came in yelling he was going to china for a competition.

So me, being me walked, no wait ran out of the dojo to tell the guys.

As soon as they were in range I began saying "Guys Jack just got a letter saying he's going to China!" We all ran inside and he explained and read the letter when Jack asked to talk with Rudy and I outside. "I'm not undefeated like you thought, this guy named Kai beat me years ago and I guess I quit Karate until I came here" Jack stated a little upset for Rudy.

"Anyways you get to take one person with you…?" Rudy said more like a question, dropping hints. "Or we could sell this ticket for six regular seats" Jack said

"Yeah that way all of us can go" I said happily.

"Stop making this all about you Kim!" Rudy said mad that he wasn't going with Jack alone.

I held my hands up in defense with a confused look spread across my face.

When we arrived we were all amazed at what we saw. The view from the 'Great Wall of China'.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie went somewhere to get a fortune cookie or something, who knows what goes on in their noggin's. Jack was fighting, win by win by win, until he saw Kai his rival. They had this big argument about beating him and winning for a second time. Jack went and got ready after I boosted his confidence with some lucky rocks that Rudy just had to throw away. When I came back from talking to Rudy about what we should be focussing on Jack was hurt and being inspected by a doctor. " I am sorry" The doc said, interrupted by Rudy's cry's. "But I have to be honest with you" he said again interrupted by Rudy's cry's followed by me, "RUDY!"I screamed. That shut him right up.

"You cannot participate, you have a broken hand." Doc said quietly and sincerely.

"WHAT NO! I CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, you have done what you have done, but even if you didn't fight or beat Kai you know you belong here with the champions." I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes which held sadness. He perked up a bit but not by much…

"Right here Jack" Rudy said gesturing towards the wall they were currently standing on. "Now if you don't mind I am going behind the lockers and if you here girlish cries it was the pipes." He said walking away quietly crying.

It was time for the awarding of the champion. I was silently sitting beside Jack and he got a strange text from the guys… whatever. "And the winner is Kai! Come on up here!" The announcer said. Kai was hugging his friend when Jack was going up there to congratulate him and he saw a tattoo that one the his attackers, the ones responsible for his hand, was on the boy's arm. He turned toward him. "Is this you're friend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah why?" Kai answered.

"Because He has the same tattoo as one of the guys who jumped me!" Jack yelled lifting up his arm to show Kai.

"You did this because you were to afraid to fight me! You are a coward, cheater and a liar!" Jack yelled. "have fun with the trophy" he said walking away. But as he walked away Kai came running after him. "JACK LOOKOUT!" I screamed but I was too late jack came flying towards Rudy and I. He got up and started to fight as Rudy ushered the crowd away. As Kai threw jack to the floor he was about to make another move when I stepped in front of him. "No, you want him you have to go through me first" I stated angry as ever.

"As you wish." Kai said as an evil grin was plastered to his face.

"NO!" Jack yelled, I didn't listen to him. He charged as I tried and failed to fight back. I was sent flying over the side of the wall hanging on for dear life as Kai started to walk towards me with the evil grin never disappearing for a second. Just as he was about to grip my hands to make me fall to my doom Jack attacked from behind knocking him out cold. I was not almost falling but right before I fell Jack caught my wrists, pain in his eyes and his right hand not as strong as the left. He pulled me back up onto the stable surface, as soon as my feet hit the ground my arms went around his neck hugging him to death.

"Why would you do that?" Jack asked hugging back.

"He was going to hurt you more than you already were" I said truthfully.

"I'm glad you're okay" He said a small tear rolling down his cheek finding its way to my neck.

"Thanks for saving me Jack" I said now with tears burning my eyes.

"You know I'll never be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to you" He said pulling away looking into my eyes.

"I know" I said hugging him again.

**Soooo how was it? Good? Bad? Review, don't review, I couldn't care less. I still don't know how to work this hole site thingy so if you have anything to share please do! **

**Thanx,**

**Abberzzz**

**P.S. I always sign my name after everything! Ahhaaa :P**


End file.
